The Controlled Chaos New Year's Eve Party
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Johnny and Moonlight are hosting their first annual grand New Year's Eve Party and your all invited! Join them on their journey as they get their party all up and ready for all of Fanfic. Rated T for languge. YEAR OF THE CONTROLLED CHAOS STUDIOS!


**Johnny: Happy New Years! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and a wonderful New Years! What's this? Two stories in one go? I guess Johnny really is on his A game now!**

**Moonlight: Is that what you call an A game? I hate to see what a B game is. (Johnny smacks him upside the head.)**

**Johnny: Shut up. Anyway! I hope you seriously enjoy this story and I hope your New Years is a wonderful one!**

**Moonlight: As always, Johnny doesn't own the Sonic Heroes, only his Ocs. The other Ocs belong to the other various Authors.**

**Johnny: Enjoy the story and Please! Read, Review, and Remember! I'll see you at the end of the Chapter!**

"AND NOW! INTRODUCING YOUR HOSTS! JOHNNY AND MOONLIGHT!" Sarah Trinity exclaimed, holding the microphone on the stage. She was dressed in a ripped sparkling dress, part of her hair was burnt off and she was missing a shoe. Everyone started cheering as the curtain was pulled open, but no one was there. Everyone gasped as Johnny and Moonlight was missing.

But, before anyone could say anything, the roof exploded open as Johnny and Moonlight fell through the ceiling, wrapped up in wires. The crashed through a table, groaning in pain as they struggled to break free. Johnny looked up into the sky and gasped, eyes widen in terror. "EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" He screamed, before there was a large explosion that crashed into the party hall.

** (Earlier that day)**

Johnny groaned as he wakes up early in the morning, sitting up in his bed. His blonde hair covering his entire face like Samara's from The Ring. He hops out of bed and drags himself into the bathroom, wearing nothing but his MLP vs Sonic undies. He entered the bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

Meanwhile, Moonlight was downstairs, drinking some Mocha Frappe he got from Starbucks. Sarah was busy cooking breakfast with Lexi, both singing Royals by Lorde. Manage walked over to the small group, fully dressed with a tablet in her hands; her black hair in a long ponytail as the bunny assistant looked very business oriented today.

"Good day Mr Moonlight. We have important business to discuss today. For starters, today is the grand New Years Eve party; to announce that 2020 is the Year of The Controlled Chaos Studios. On top of tha-." Manage begins telling Moonlight the schedule for work, but Moonlight raises his hand, holding up one finger, turning towards her with an unamused look.

"Going to stop you right there Manage… I don't care what so ever..." He groans, his eyes drooping from being tired. Moonlight had a long night with his friends; drinking and partying that lead to Moonlight getting seriously drunk last night. Manage looked at him with no chill or care either.

"I understand that Mr. Moonlight. But-." Moonlight snaps his fingers and she was teleported away. Moonlight sighs and lays his head down, trying to wake up. Meanwhile, Johnny came downstairs, looking very annoyed and tired.

"Coffee..." Johnny groaned. Sarah handed him a cup of coffee and he drank it down quickly. Moonlight looked up as Johnny sat at the island counter in the kitchen.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, and One." Moonlight counted down. As soon as he said One, Johnny's face lit up and he immediately hugged everyone in seconds.

"GOOD MORNING GANG! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!" Johnny yelled out happily. Moonlight grumbled as he hit his head on the counter.

"Mobius, we have lift off." Moonlight grumbled. Johnny smacked him in the head, causing Moonlight to whine and wake up.

"So what's on the agenda today dumbass?" Johnny asked. Moonlight glared at him before sighing.

"I don't know, but my head hurts now, I'm going to go lay down." Moonlight said, before going to hit the hay. Johnny shrugged and headed off to wander around the studios, mostly to check out everything.

* * *

Johnny was sitting at his desk, playing some Factorio while he worked on a future story when Manage enters the room, huffing and puffing. He looked up at her, smiling warmly. "Oh Manage! There you are! It's been way to long, I haven't received an update since yesterday." Johnny said, giving her a cold stare. Manage glared and slammed the tablet on the ground, shivering from the cold.

"I've been… outside… in the cold… cause of Moonlight…" She said, glaring at down her boss. She sighed, taking a deep breath, collecting herself. "Now then. A lot of the agenda for today has been messed up today. But, we are still on for the New year's eve party." She said calmly, which caused Johnny to spit out his drink.

"SHIT! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT!" Johnny said, standing up quickly. "I didn't book the venue… the party supplies… the fireworks; ANY OF IT!" Johnny said, rushing out of the room, looking for Moonlight.

"Wait! Sir! You do-." Manage tried to call out after him, but Johnny left before she could say anything. She sighed and groaned, covering her face. "Ugh… I need a Vacation..." She sighed, grabbing her tablet and walking out to continue her job.

* * *

"Seriously?" Moonlight raised an eyebrow as Johnny came to his room, telling him that he needs his help for the party. Moonlight was too tired and done with this nonsense to want to deal with it.

"Come on dude. We need to get New Year's going strong!" Johnny said, pulling Moonlight's arm and yanking him with him. Moonlight groaned, struggling to get away from him.

"No! I don't want to! Your the dumbass here, why do I have to help you?" Moonlight glared at him. Johnny turned towards him and gave a sly evil smirk.

"If you don't help me, I'll write a cannon SonicXMoonlight story." He threatened and Moonlight's eyes widened, gasping in shock and slight fear.

"You wouldn't dare!" He growls. Johnny crossed his arms.

"Try me." Johnny chuckled. Moonlight tackled him and the two started punching and beating each other up, falling down the stairs as they continued to fight, a cartoon dust storm surrounding them. They rolled right into Sarah, tripping her and causing her to fall on her face.

"Ugh… I hate Wednesday..." She groaned, laying their face on the ground, simply done for the day. Johnny continued to fight with Moonlight, both of them insulting and yelling at each other. Their fight went all throughout the studios, through the kitchen to the living room to the office area. Everyone caught in their path was swept up in a dust storm of pain and misery.

The mighty battle finally ended, with the two of them falling off the roof of the building and onto the company bus far below, crashing through the roof and both laying on the floor of the bus, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"So… will you… help me… set up… the New Years Eve Party?" Johnny panted, clutching his chest as he struggles to sit up. Moonlight panted as well, wiping his face off.

"Yeah… sure… no problem." Moonlight panted heavily, sitting up and groaning. "Your still a dumbass though."

"Yeah, I know." Johnny said, hopping up and walking over to the driver seat. "Let'sa go!" Johnny exclaimed, pointing forward as he pulled the bus out and started driving it down the road to their first destination.

* * *

They arrived at Party City, walking around the store and picking up supplies; which was barely anything. The store was pretty empty and barely stocked, since all of the supplies were bought up for New Years.

"This is the most boring thing ever." Moonlight grumbles, pushing his basket with Johnny. Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed as well.

"Shut up… Now look for something to buy or get." Johnny growled, storming around the store. While they looked around, a store employee with a super artificial smile and the scariest look of 'LET ME HELP YOU OR ELSE' on her face.

"HELLO THERE! WELCOME TO PARTY CITY FOR ALL OF YOUR PARTY NEEDS! HOW CAN I HELP YOU TODAY SIRS!?" She said happily and very loud. Johnny and Moonlight looked at each other and shook their heads quickly.

"No thanks… we don't need any help. Thanks anyway." Johnny said and the two walked away. They continued to explore the store, finding some decorations too terrible looking to even bother with buying.

Moonlight walked over to a shelf and pulled down a box of Christmas lights, thinking he could do something with it. He turned back to where it was, before yelling out in terror as he sees the terrifying smile of the Karen employee smiling into his very soul.

"HI THERE! IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN HELP YOU WITH!?"She said loudly. Moonlight just stares at her in fear and very slowly backs away, not hearing the loud crack of her neck as she twists her head towards him, eyes going red with hatred.

Meanwhile, Johnny was on a gold mine of some stuff; streamers, tablecloths, and various other party supplies. He reached out to grab a giant bubble foam machine, when someone else grabs it. He turned to see some old fragile echidna granny. He chuckles kindly, smiling warmly at her.

"Sorry miss, but I was going to get this first. So I'll just tak-." Johnny grabs the bubble machine and the granny punches Johnny through three shelves and waddles away. Johnny lays in the rubble, groaning in pain as he lays there. Moonlight walked over to Johnny and kicked him in the side.

"Get up you lazy ass." Moonlight said, staring him down. Johnny punched him in balls from his height and Moonlight fell to the ground groaning in pain.

They continued to search around the store, looking around for a few more supplies. "Did you tell Manage to get the venue set up?" Johnny asked Moonlight, while he was on his phone, texting away.

"Yeah yeah, she says that we are dumbasses." Moonlight said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly the lights started to dim and as they looked around, they could hear some heavy breathing. They turn around and see the creepy smile lady staring at them.

"WELCOME TO PARTY CITY! HOW CAN I HELP YOU!?" She then started to charge at them really fast. They screamed and started running away in terror, pushing their carts as fast as they could. They split up, running between the shelves, throwing whatever they could at her, but she just powered through them.

Moonlight tripped over some lights and begged for Johnny to save him. Johnny turned towards his friend to save him, but then see the employee charge at them that he booked it. "YOU COWARD!" Moonlight screamed, before turning around as her shadow quickly covered his body, letting out a blood curdling scream as everything went black.

Johnny continued to run around, looking for the cash register before getting into a dead end. He turned around and there she was. He whimpers as she slowly approaches him, her clothes covered in blood. She grabbed his blazer and asked one last time. "HOW CAN I HELP YOU OUT!?" She screamed in his face as he screamed back, before everything went black.

Johnny and Moonlight, clothes ripped and torn, panted heavily s they sat on the company bus. They couldn't even begin to say something about what happened, being to, unholy in a sense. They just started the car and started driving off to the next destination.

* * *

"Why do we need to go to a demon dimension?" Moonlight said, raising an eyebrow as they drove through town.

"It's sort of a deal I have with the big guy. Don't judge me. If I don't invite him to the party, I'll be put back on hiatus." Johnny sighed, shivering as he watched the portal open up and headed through it. They entered a horrifying hell dimension. They watched as all of the demons of this realm watched them approach the big fortress castle.

They entered the castle, Johnny nervously gulping as he walked up to the large throne and bowing before the big guy up on the throne, Moonlight just continue to text on his phone, not giving a fuck.

"Hey Big Red… What's up? Doing good? Pretty Hot down here. Turned up the heat at any point?" Johnny Said, chuckling as he stared up at the massive monster of a being before him.

"What do you want… Johnny Rocketbooster? Come to renew your contract?" He asked in a very loud booming voice.

"No no… Just, coming down here to invite you to my New Year's Eve Party." Johnny chuckled. The beast raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Come to deliver it in person? Well… I accept… as long as my army can as well." He said, spreading his hands out and a wave of demons rushed towards them. Moonlight and Johnny screamed and ran away, hands waving.

"RUN!" Moonlight screamed. They dived into the bus and headed back the way they came as fast as it could go. The demons smashed into the bus, causing it to flip over and crash into a pool of lava.

"WHAA!" Johnny cried out, climbing out of the bus and pulling out a sword from nowhere and Moonlight had a sword and shield at the ready. They faced off against the demons, slicing them to ribbons with ever swing. One demon grabbed Johnny and carried him up into the sky before being killed by Johnny. They fell to the ground and Johnny ripped his wings off and started to flap the wings and fell on Moonlight.

Moonlight picked up Johnny Scooby Doo style and they both looked as the big giant being stomped towards them. They screamed, their eyes popping out of their heads all cartoon like. They ran off Flintstones style, passing through the portal, disappearing over the horizon. The big guy kneels down and picks up a very tiny invite card.

"Hmmm… Thank you Johnny… We'll truly enjoy tonight's festivity." He said, his army rushing forward to the real world as he smiled evilly.

* * *

"Seriously? This is the best outfit you got for me?" Moonlight said, holding up a tuxedo shirt and short shorts. Johnny snickered as he stared at him, looking at the ridiculous outfit. Moonlight smirked and snapped his fingers and now Johnny is wearing the outfit and Moonlight is looking very spiffy as he was wearing a full beautiful suit.

They were at the local dry cleaners, picking up everyone's outfits for the party. The Wolfers were getting special Punk Rock tuxedos. Johnny, Moonlight, and Bobby were getting matching business tuxedos, perfect for a night out.

"Okay now that's checked off. Last thing is Sarah's dress." Johnny said. He ordered the dress and waited for it to arrive… for a full hour. The rack continued to move over and over, but nothing was appearing.

"Huh… This is taking forever..." Moonlight said, hopping over the counter and pushing through the clothes of the rack, only to have his tails get caught on the rack and dragged along with the rest of the clothes. "WHAAA! HELLLP!" He cried out, being pulled into the back of the cleaners.

Johnny watched this happened and thought about what to do. On one hand he could save his best friend… on the other hand, he could enjoy some peace and quiet. Suddenly his phone began ringing and he answered it. "Yellow?"

"I found Sarah's dress. So, STOP CONSIDERING ON LEAVING ME IN HERE AND HELP ME!" Moonlight screamed, making Johnny's ear bleed. Johnny hung up the phone and sighed, facepalming. He hopped over the counter and climbed through the clothes and entered the back

Johnny gasped as he looked up at the massive line of racks. Thousands of racks moving in various directions, climbing fifty sixty feet into the air. He heard Moonlight's voice yelling out to him. He looked and see Moonlight on one line of rack, holding Sarah's dress and trying to pull his tails free.

Johnny climbed up onto the racks, hopping from rack to rack, trying to get to Moonlight. He climbed up on Moonlight's rack and tried to grab him, but just before, Moonlight was transferred to another line of racks, dropping him straight down. Johnny groaned and slid down the racks, heading straight for Moonlight, but just before getting to him, Moonlight split away to another line of racks. Johnny groaned and hopped after him.

They continued this for hours, Moonlight having fallen asleep from boredom. After the second hour, Johnny grabbed him and Moonlight freaked, thrashing. "Ah! Oh it's you." Moonlight said. Johnny released the clamp and Moonlight fell to the floor below hard.

He sits up as Johnny stands by him, watching him. Moonlight hopped up and stretched. "Well… that sucked… But look! I got the dress!" Moonlight said, holding up the ripped and tattered dress.

Apparently, the time Moonlight spent trying to get free, he wasn't paying attention to the fact that the dress was getting yanked and pulled by the other racks; causing it o be ripped apart. Moonlight and Johnny looked at each other in a combination of fear and dread. Before they could say anything, there was a loud gasp and they turned to see Sarah staring at them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Sarah yelled, growling angrily at them. Johnny tried to hide the dress behind him, an awkward smile on both of their faces. Moonlight turned and saw a sign that says in case of emergency, pull lever.

"Hey… Sarah… How are you? You doing okay? You look good." Johnny said. Sarah huffed angrily, her fur getting puffed more and more. She then screamed and charged at them as they yelled out in fear. Moonlight pulled the lever, and the last thing they saw was Srah, and a wave of fire as the place burned down.

* * *

Johnny and Moonlight rubs their butts as they walked through the fire kingdom. They needed next level fireworks and pyrotechnics, and what better place then the realm of fire. They entered the castle, bowing before the king and queen.

"Good day my lovely queen and majestic king. We come for a contract of fireworks and pyrotechnics; care to help us?" Johnny asked. The king thinks upon this and nods his head.

"I see. Well, we would be happy to offer you another contact; on one condition, you meet my daughter." The king said. Johnny and Moonlight looked at each other confused.

"Another contract?" Johnny asked. Moonlight shrugged. They turned to see a very beautiful fiery princess walk over to them. Moonlight slid over, bowing before her and trying to be all slick and charming.

"Hello flaming nurse!" He said, holding her hand, it burning his hand very painfully. He yelps as he let her go from the pain, but she then immediately grabbed him and his body caught on fire. He yelps and squirms frantically as he continues to be burned.

"Good. I want you to be her husband, only then will I give you a mighty contract. She needs to marry to become queen of the lands, and you are the only one I've come to trust." The king said. Moonlight eeped and struggled harder.

"What? No no no, no. Sorry, can't, already taken." Moonlight said nervously and awkwardly. Johnny smirked as he turned towards Johnny.

"I have no idea what your talking about Moonlight, this is perfect for you." Johnny said smirking. Moonlight growled as his fur erupted into flames as he was still being groped by the fire princess. He tackles Johnny, bringing the fire princess with him and the two both erupted into flames. Johnny cried out as he was burned alive.

"Okay okay okay!" Johnny said, standing up, his clothes burned off. "Fire King… I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." Johnny said. The Fire king glared, standing up as his body grew as fire was absorbed into his body. The fire princess did so as well, both giving them death glares. Johnny and Moonlight looked at each other and took off running away as a pillar of fire came straight for them.

* * *

Johnny and Moonlight were checking out balloons and blimps for the party, especially one party blimp that had a massive disco ball that can be set to a timer. They really hit the jackpot on this one, buying up the balloons and blimps for the venue.

"This is going to be one awesome new years eve!" Johnny exclaimed. Moonlight chuckled and patted him on the back as he hopped into one of the Hot air balloons. Johnny climbed into it with him, turning on the fire and they started going up into the sky. Moonlight and Johnny looked over the evening skyline of the city and forest.

Johnny sighed happily, wrapping an arm around his best friend; Moonlight did the same thing. They watched the city lights, enjoying the peace and quiet and serenity of the night. Johnny turned towards his best friend and smiled.

"Happy New Year's bro. Your my best friend." Johnny said. Moonlight turned towards him and smiled, nodding as he does so.

"Your mine dude. Wouldn't trade you for the world." He chuckles. They hug each other tightly, celebrating their grand friendship. Their peace, however, was cut short as shurikens cut the ropes of the Hot air balloon.

"WHAAA!" they screamed, falling for a bit before the basket bounced off of another balloon and they were knocked off onto two separate balloons. They turned to see Johnny's nemesis, The Commander; an evil author almost as strong as Johnny. The Commander threw more ninja stars towards them, causing them to jump away and leap from Balloon to Blimp to Balloon.

"On this night, you will die Johnny; The Year of the Commander will rise and you will fall!" The Commander yelled out, throwing stars and knives at them. Johnny ran across the Balloons, using the space between the lines to avoid the weapons.

Meanwhile, Moonlight tossed whatever he could at The Commander; all the way to a Blue Chaos kitchen sink. The Commander just smacked them away, progressing slowly. Johnny appeared out of nowhere and tackled the Commander onto a blimp. They started fighting hand to hand.

Johnny quickly dodged a couple of round kicks in a few seconds before countering with a right hook, punching in the cheek before rolling and up kicking him in the balls and ending it with an uppercut. The Commander was knocked back, rolling back up to his feat before pulling out a gun and firing t him. Moonlight appeared just in time to put up a shield for the two of them.

"I really hate this guy! Why can't I just get rid of him!" Johnny groaned, making a minigun appear and popped out, firing at The Commander. The Commander flipped away, hopping onto other balloons as Johnny chased after him with the minigun, popping all the balloons.

"Your doing more damage then him." Moonlight said, causing Johnny to roll his eyes.

"Since when haven't I?" He said. Moonlight shrugged and pulled out his own minigun. The Commander fired at them, avoiding their gun fire. Moonlight and Johnny dodged his, trying to catch him. The blimp they were on became popped and it started to explode. Before they could try and jump off, their was a loud swooshing sound as a large demon picked them up and put them on it's back.

A thousand more demons charged at the Commander, tackling him and pulling at him, tormenting him. Johnny and Moonlight laughed, high fiving each other. Johnny and Moonlight worked together to finish off the Commander; Moonlight hopping onto him and punching him repeatedly until Johnny used all his power to summon a portal to send The Commander, sealing him away for very long time.

Johnny and Moonlight sighed happily as they took care of the threat… until their was a very loud explosion and they turned to see the Fire Princess charging at them, a massive wall of fire coming towards them. They looked at each other and jumped off, falling to the ground below as did all the balloons and blimps. The ropes and cables and what not started surrounding them, wrapping around them.

They watched as the roof of the studios appeared in sight, it looking like they were going to crash right into it. Johnny grabbed Moonlight's hand and they looked at each, nodding silently as they embraced for impact.

**(Present time)**

Johnny and Moonlight were sitting amongst the rubble that was the Studios. This wasn't the first time the place exploded, no where even close. The two friends, clothes burnt and tattered, their hair and fur messed up, and their bodies racked with pain. They watched as the clean up crew, began the reconstruction process.

Manage walked over to them, clipboard in hand and looking perfectly fine. "Hello Mr. Johnny, Mr. Moonlight. How was your grand adventure today?" She said, a little on the mocking side. Johnny groaned as he fell back, laying down. Moonlight just glared at Manage.

"Well. I see. Good. I just wanted to let you know that the party was still an success. According to the ratings and view count as well as the attendees, we re in the gold standard; thanks to me of course." Manage said. Johnny sat back up, giving her an angry look.

"All thanks to you? I'm the one that actually put in the work! I'm the one that actually got the supplies and actually did all the errands that you were supposed to do! How does that make it your doing?" Johnny said, getting into her face. She was completely unfazed and showed Johnny her tablet.

"Because, Mr. Johnny, I knew about the party three weeks ahead of schedule, so I've been planning it for the past three weeks. I came to tell you two this morning that today is the New Year's Eve Party; I had taken care of everything and thus all you two needed to do was write a speech and get fitted." She said, before turning round and giving a little huff and wiggle of her bunny tailed butt for cockiness.

"Huh… so everything we did today… was pointless… boy your fans are going to be very angry." Moonlight snickered. Johnny turned towards him and smacked him upside the head. Moonlight rubbed his head and did the same back to him. They looked at each other and started laughing, hugging one another as they saw that the only balloon still standing was the disco ball one. Johnny looked at his watch and the two counted down till Midnight.

As they said zero, the ball fell, creating a beautiful light show was it light up the night sky. The balloon held onto it through a strong cable as they both drifted across the sky. Johnny took a deep breathe and looked up at the sky.

"I'm proud to be an author Moonlight. It's so fulfilling to write incredible stories and works of art to all the people of the world. To make these wonderful worlds of pop culture come to life in wondrous ways. To have great creations like you and Sarah and the rest of my crew by my side everyday. To meet wondrous friends like GhostKing, or Tatltails, or even Panda! Fanfics give me a purpose and push me to the goal of becoming a genuine author one day. So thank you Moonlight for being my best friend, and thank you to all my fans and friends, for helping to become Johnny Rocketbooster Edwards; The King of Crackfics, the Master of Chaos, the Lord of Randomness. I hope twenty-twenty is a good one, and be ready, for the Year of The Controlled Chaos Studios! Happy New Year's everyone, and a wonderful 2020!" Johnny said, turning towards all his readers.

**Johnny: And their you have it, my first story of the new year. With this, I'm officially commemorating the rise of the Controlled Chaos Studios! Johnny will live again. So please, come back to this page and read more stories.**

**Moonlight: We are going to give hundreds of more chapters and stories and plot lines and chaos and randomness galore! Plus we are making a YouTube channel, so get check that out. Same name as us.**

**Johnny: Plus, I'm going to go back through all my stories and rework them better. As well as redo my profile as well as anything else. And all my author friends are going to be returning as well, to help bring their own bit of Random Chaos to the Controlled Chaos Studios.**

**Moonlight: So get ready everyone, 2020 is going to get very, chaotic. And as always!**

**Johnny and Moonlight: Please! Read, Review, and Remember! Stay Chaotically Insane, My Little Psychopaths! GOODNIGHT! BIEEEEEE!**


End file.
